Cursed Item Shop 2
It has been months, maybe even years since the “accident” happened. I don’t know anymore. Right after I saw that eerie smile it just disappeared. I can’t explain why. The game keeps crashing when I try to play games. Even Playground and Creative doesn’t work. I am scared, I have E-Mailed Epic but they never respond. That’s what I get for living in California, I guess. Speaking of me, My name is Houston Devers. I am 15. I love playing fortnite, so that’s why I am getting these experiences. Its been hard to sleep because of the nightmares. Anyways let’s get into it. I was playing Fortnite, again. But weirdly enough it didn’t crash. I Finished the game with 8 kills. So anyways. I was browsing the internet, when I saw an ad. It said “BAD WIFI? GET FREE INTERNET CONNECTION!” Me, being the gullible teenager I am clicked the ad. My PC immediately shut down and got a bit freaked out. I thought that my computer was done since I probably got a virus. I went out to the park. I saw a few people standing across the street talking, they were friends at least. I didn’t think anything about it because it’s pretty common for drunk people having “meetings” outside the park. I went home and noticed my computer was on. “Huh, weird. Didn’t know Computers could do that.” I said to myself. Then I logged onto Fortnite and started playing. I got into a Solos match and absolutely destroyed people. I had like 23 kills. I started to think I should submit it to Guiness World Records. Anyways, it was endgame and I was in a 1v1. We were at steaming stacks and were doing the sweatiest build battle I have ever seen. It was like I just got out of the shower, but the water stinks and is sticky. Eventually I got the high ground and I shot him with a pump shotgun on the head and it took only 19 health off of him. I had a rage fit and didn‘t realise that he got behind me and killed me. The weird thing was that his gamertag was I_see_y0u. I was kinda scared and hoped it just was a prank. But then it hit me. The other people I have killed were called for example I_am_c0ming and I_4m_here. This must have had something to do with last years ocurrance! I quit the game and went to the lobby and went to the Item Shop and saw a new outfit. It looked weird, like a distorted Version of Jonesy. It had a glitched description and it’s name was Look Behind You. I looked behind and saw something that made my eyes go wide, made me scream with fear. That made me regret my whole life. It was me, but my eye sockets were empty. And I was doing a odd smile, but my hair was even worse, it looked like hair that an alien would have. I tried to run away but, well, Other me grabbed me and made sure I couldn’t move. The last thing I saw were those deep, eyeless sockets. (Sorry it’s bad and clichéd I just wanted to make a good story)